


a lifetime of laughter (happily ever after)

by DemiGuyKai



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst, Because I can, Established James T. Kirk/Spock, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Old Married Spirk Challenge, Old Married Spirk Challenge 2019, Puerto Rican Jim Kirk, Trans Character, Trans Jim Kirk, Trans Male Character, i swear it's not gonna be as angsty as the tags make it sound, written with tos in mind but honestly it works for aos as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-12-29 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiGuyKai/pseuds/DemiGuyKai
Summary: It starts with their unexpected adoption of a bright little boy with no other family to speak of.Snapshots of Jim and Spock navigating the world of parenthood, and the little bumps they hit along the way.





	a lifetime of laughter (happily ever after)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceGandalfRK800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGandalfRK800/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock open their door to Lyras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Divergent-dragon on Tumblr, who wanted Spirk featuring some angsty hurt/comfort and family drama. I hope this fulfills your craving! :P
> 
> Special thanks to Spaceyhufflepuff over on Tumblr for help with the Vulcan translations!

The call comes in the middle of the night. 

The only light in the room comes from the blinking of Spock's comm as it chirps insistently through the quiet night. He wakes immediately upon hearing the alert and sits up, shrugging off drowsiness with ease and swiftly pocketing the comm. Jim, half-asleep, rolls over as Spock makes to slide out from the covers, hand reaching out for him even with eyes shut. He makes a low inquiring noise in the back of his throat, still sleep soft.

Spock lays a gentle hand on his husband's shoulder. "Sleep, _ashayam_."

He slips out of bed with that otherworldly grace and Jim, too tired to protest further, sags and buries his face into his pillow. The minutes blur together as he drifts, but sleep is an elusive feline, constantly darting out of reach. After almost three decades of sleeping with the furnace of another's body heat, anything else is too strange to reconcile. Eventually he throws in the towel and rises to slip on his robe. The material is silken and cool against his skin. Blearily, he makes his way out of the bedroom and follows the orange glow of light that comes from the kitchen. It's there he finds Spock, sat in the breakfast nook and seemingly lost in thought.

"Spock? Why don't you come back to bed, _querido_?" Jim rumbles, sidling over and resting one hand on the side of his husband's neck. Spock's eyes close, relishing the touch as Jim lifts one knee onto the bench by Spock's hip and leans forward to settle his head atop the Vulcan's. Basking in his husband's warmth, Jim lets his eyes drift shut.

"The comm came from Solek," Spock says, his voice vibrating through Jim like a tiger's purr. "There has been an accident involving Minister T'Reth and their family. Their son has been orphaned."

It's not like in the movies. There's no gentle sense of forboding that crests as the score readhes its crescendo.

The gasp is ripped from Jim's chest and his torpor is a thing of the past. He's had the pleasure of knowing T'Reth for a few years now. The only _V'tosh ka'tur_ to ever hold a position in any branch of Vulcan's government. Kind, loud, and quick to laugh, Jim had taken an immediate liking to them and the two had become fast friends. There's no feasable way they can be...

He pulls back to look as Spock, whose face is set in solemnity. "I just saw them the day before yesterday," Jim shakes his head, his throat suddenly caught in a vice. "They were fine- joking around. I don't-"

"The accident occured approximately two hours ago," Spock says gently, a hand squeezing the soft flesh at Jim's waist. Jim squeezes his eyes shut and presses his face into the dark waves of his husband's hair, like that might stop the words coming from his mouth, keep them from being true. Spock's hand migrates to his wrist, a gentle pressure behind the touch. "The boy requires a home to spend the night in. Solek asked if we-"

A shot of adrenaline. "Of course," Jim says immediately. He knows the boy - Lyras - as well and pictures his beaming smile and high-pitched giggles from when T'Reth had brought him along for lunch for the first time. He had been charmed by the kid from the very start. Giving him a bed to sleep in, keeping him warm? It's not even in the realm of possibility to consider doing otherwise. "I have to turn over the guest bed. He's going to need-"

"Please sit for a moment, Jim," Spock interrupts, but Jim is shaking his head before the words are fully spoken. 

"I can't, the room's not set up-"

"Jim." A hand reaches up, a thumb brushes over his cheekbone, and Jim suddenly realizes he's been crying. His face is hot and sticky and damp and he feels foolish, even as Spock radiates nothing but concern. He drops onto the bench, lets Spock draw him closer until his face is pressed into a shoulder and his husband's arms encircle him, like the act of physically holding him will keep him from melting into a puddle of tears.

"It's so stupid," Jim says, finger's tangling themselves in Spock's robes. "I'm not the one who lost his parent."

"They were your friend, Jim. To feel the loss yourself is quite logical," Spock rasps. "_Tushah nash-veh k’du_."

The use of past-tense nearly sends him over the edge until he feels a ripple through the bond, a wave of comfort. He barks out a wet laugh, strained even to his own ears. "Thanks, Spock."

"Of course, _ashayam_."

* * *

Jim's tears have run dry and Spock has just finished helping Jim with the guest bed when the doorbell pings. Jim is suddenly very aware of how much of mess he presents- of how _emotional_ he must seem. Then Spock, perhaps sensing his turmoil, brushes his fingers in _ozh'esta_ against Jim's as he makes his way to greet Solek and then he just feels a rush of affection and appreciation for his attentive husband. 

Once Spock leaves the room, Jim takes a moment to forcibly pull himself together. Right now Lyras needs all the support he can get, needs Jim at his best. So he pulls his shit together, files his grief away for later, and goes to welcome the little boy into their home.

In the living room he finds Spock and Solek speaking in hushed tones and one of Spock's hands rests on the boy's head. It's not a typically Vulcan gesture, considering it's an overt display meant to comfort, and that squeezes another wave of affection from Jim.

Lyras, perhaps hearing Jim's footfalls, twists around to look at him. Once his eyes land on him, Lyras' face brightens.

"Jimmy!" the kid chirps, toddling towards as fast as his chubby legs will take him without risk of tripping. It's adorable and endearing and Solek has absolutely no outward reaction to it. Spock's eyebrows twitch, which might as well be hysterical laughter, considering. It all culminates into one image that helps make the weight in Jim's heart just a little bit lighter.

Jim meets him halfway and crouches, scooping up the little boy into. "Hey, kiddo. Long time no see, huh?"

Lyras doesn't reply- at least not verbally. He leans his head against Jim's shoulder and melts into the hold, eyes slipping shut. His warm breath puffs against Jim's collar bone with each exhale, gentle and steady. Taking a deep breath himself, he glances up only to find both his husband and Solek watching him. Jim swallows.

"Does he know what happened?" he asks, the sound like gravel.

"He has been informed that his parent has perished. I do not expect that he yet understands the full weight of the situation," Solek answers.

Spock meets his eyes and explains. "I believe that he has misinterpreted T'Reth's loss to mean that they simply lost their way. He believes his parent will return soon, once they find their way back."

Shit...

"While I regret any inconvenience this may have caused, it has been agreed that your house would be the most logical for Lyras to reside in until further notice," Solek says.

It doesn't take a Vulcan to logic that one out. Who else better to look after the child of a _V'tosh ka'tur_ than a Vulcan hybrid and his human partner? It's, well... logical.

An inconvenience, though? Never.

"Our home is open to Lyras for as long as is necessary," Spock assures. "However long that may be."

"Very well. I thank you both for taking the child," Solek says. "Considering the late hour, I shall take my leave and we will resume our discussions in the morning." Then, he turns to Jim. "I am aware that you and T'Reth were close. _Tushah nash-veh k'du_."

Jim forces the words out around the lump in his throat. "_Heh kup nash-ver_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Translations
> 
> ashayam (Vulcan): beloved
> 
> querido (Spanish): dear
> 
> V'tosh ka'tur (Vulcan): Vulcan without logic
> 
> Tushah nash-veh k'du (Vulcan): I grieve with thee
> 
> ozh'esta (Vulcan): Vulcan finger kiss
> 
> Heh kup nash-ver (Vulcan): And I with thee


End file.
